


Legacy of the Red Wolf

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Queen Sansa Stark, Queen in the North, Scissoring, Sister/Sister Incest, The King in The North, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: One hundred years after Queen Sansa's coronation, we follow the history and times of her descendants, King Rodrick the Good and his two daughters.Incest
Relationships: Asher Forrester/Sansa Stark, Meera Reed/Sansa Stark, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Legacy of the Red Wolf

_“THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH”_ cried all those hard sons of bitches, the survivors of both the Battle of Ice and Fire and the Destruction of King’s Landing. Not too many of those lords shed many a tear that day for the Lannisters who died. It did pave the final path for the return of House Stark to power, stronger indeed than they had ever been. Their new queen. Sansa the Red Wolf, was named not long after she had marched back north and announced her little brother, the King of the lower Six Kingdoms, had released the North from his control. After a brief council, it was decided she was indeed the best choice to lead.

The direwolf had unfurled in Winterfell once again and flew proudly. The memory of Eddard Stark was avenged, the Northmen united and the realm at peace.

The Northern lords drew their swords in the air and the name they cried was “SANSA! SANSA! SANSA!” for many miles around to hear.

_One Hundred Years Later_

“Then what happened, Father?” cried excitedly Princess Lyanna. Her father, King Rodrick, chuckled.

“All in its time little one. Go hug your sister.” Lyanna, a tender 16, crawled closer to her twin sister Sansa, who was only a few minutes older. Their mother died giving birth to them both, and King Rodrick never let this get in the way of his parenting. “One day, you will lead, Sansa, just like your namesake,” he reached out and stroked his eldest daughter’s hair lovingly. “And you must love all Northerners as if they are your own children.”

“Like you do, Father?”

“Of course, sweetling. A hundred years ago, it was a tumultuous time for the North…but we’ve seen a hundred years of peace. Good strong peace under the new line of kings. It began with Robb, The Young Wolf-“

“He’s my favorite.” Smirked Rickard, the twins’ uncle, and greatest warrior of the kingdom. His namesake of fifty years past was one of the greatest kings the North had ever seen, finishing the work Queen Sansa had begun by rebuilding the Northern fleet. It now rivalled the Royal Fleet of the southern kings, commanded by its Lord Admiral, Mandon Manderly. A good man, thought King Rodrick. A loyal man. In the last hundred years, White Harbor was invaluable in rebuilding the North after the Great War for Westeros as it was now known amongst Northern folk. It referred to everything from the moment Robb called his banners against the Bastard King Joffrey, to the Destruction of King’s Landing and assassination of the Mad Dragon Daenerys.

In the last century after Queen Sansa’s death, the North had seen much peace, with only a brief war over trade routes and routine wars against piracy. The first War on Piracy, the Red Wolf declared late in her life. She combined her rebuilt armies with that of her little brother King Bran the Broken, to finally teach the pirates a lesson they never forgot. They called it the War of the Wolves. Her punishing defeats in those days caused Sansa to decide to rebuild the Stark Fleet.

“Father, she sounds amazing!” squeaked Lyanna.

“Indeed she was,” said the king gruffy. “Our armies were devastated by the Great War for Westeros. So many good men fell. By the end, it was said only six thousand remained to protect our borders. Of those, a few were selected to be in her royal household guard of elites, including Meera Reed, Robb Manderly and Jon Glover. It was years before the Lords of the North fully rallied behind her. It was all she could do to survive but it was still fresh in some minds how she had wed herself to House Bolton and House Lannister.”

“House Bolton?” wondered Sansa. Rodrick remembered that Sansa forbade any mention of…that house, and apologized.

“I’m sorry, sweetling. I’ll tell you about them another time. But they were the most hated enemy of Queen Sansa. Their defeat at the Battle of the Bastards all but signalled that she would assume power.” All Northern children knew the story of the Battles of King’s Landing, the Red Wedding and Battle of Ice and Fire. Yet the Battle of the Bastards had been rendered into mystery by Queen Sansa as she never wanted any mention of House Bolton in the records again. She even reportedly incorporated the Last Lord Bolton’s sword-steel into the design of the Snow Throne and Wolf Crown.

“Brother, did you put the household guards at the posts like I ordered?”

“Of course, Your Grace.” Growled Lord Rickard. “Good and ready.”

The King sensed some tension, and stood up, smiling warmly and proudly. He reached up and put his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “You’re my most trusted friend, and greatest defender of our kingdom. It will be you by my side in the vanguard when we sail out tomorrow to fight the Pirate King.”

“Another one?” Rickard snarled. “Damn pirates. Will they never leave us be?”

“White Harbor, no. The Red Wolf turned it into a prospering economic hub. Many a ship with spices and steel sail into their port. Tell Admiral Mandon to prepare his best ships.”

“I will, Your Grace.”

The girls smiled after their favorite uncle. The King’s younger brothers had taken a ship long ago and gone on adventures in Essos. Rodrick received ravens from time to time but he knew his little brothers were happy, with their own wives and sons in Braavos. One of his uncles thirty years past had even become Captain General of the Golden Company. Queen Sansa’s sons had many sons of their own, resulting in House Stark going from barely standing to possessing over 40 members, including cousins and cadet houses from bastard Starks. Queen Sansa passed a decree two years after the Battle of Ice and Fire, declaring that bastards would no longer be hated and cast out, but raised with a roof over their head and food in their bellies.

Uncle Rickard gave a final grim nod and walked out of the main hall, his armor clanging, and his sword strapped to his back. The King himself wielded Oathkeeper which was one half of their ancestral sword Ice. Brienne, the Lady Commander of the Raven Wolf’s Kingsguard had insisted that Sansa’s son have it.

Sansa’s eldest son with her husband King Asher Forrester, King Eddard the Second, was by all accounts a shrewd and careful man, more bookworm than warrior. His brother Jon was the captain of his Household Guard and leader of the Northern army. Many in the North whispered that Jon planned to take the crown, Blackfyre style but Jon loved his big brother and always served him faithfully. The two younger brothers were Rickon and Robb, named after Sansa's dead brothers, who were twins yet could not be more different. Robb was dutiful and a soldier like Jon. Rickon was wild, angry and reckless, always something to prove to his mother.

King Asher insisted that Sansa’s sons be named Stark and be done with it. It only made sense, and House Forrester had fallen upon hard times, but under the reign of King Asher after Sansa sent a raven to ask for his hand, he ensured that the Whitehills were wiped out for good. A few stragglers remained after the Battle of the Bastards, but Asher killed them all. He then felt ready to return to Winterfell and wed the queen. It was the finest moment his house had ever experienced, and Lord Ryon was proud to see his brother become king.

Ever since, House Forrester and House Stark were always close. The Stark kings often wed their sons to Forrester daughters to ensure their relationship could continue. Highpoint was now ruled by a new branch of House Forrester, a legitimized bastard of Lord Jorah Forrester.

King Rodrick when his father died very old and in bed, promised him that he would treat all the Northern lords as loyally as they had treated him and House Stark. Raised from birth to lead, he grew up hearing of the great kings and lords Stark of Winterfell. Of King Robb who was the first to reclaim their ancient crown of independence. Of King Brandon The Warrior who hung every pirate who menaced their shores. Of Queen Mira the Gentle, who was the eldest granddaughter of the Red Wolf, and continued in her footsteps by funding new laws supporting Northern daughters inheriting ahead of their younger brothers just as it was down in Dorne. That caused quite a stir but they loved their queen and so accepted it. Sansa was thus raised from birth expecting to be queen, and from the lessons of her father, he knew she would grow up to be wise. The only thing that worried him was that she was close to her twin sister….perhaps….too close.

He eyed them, as he recounted his stories of the past, as Lyanna and Sansa both cuddled ever closer, and Lyanna even snuck a few kisses on the cheek for her sister as they laughed and giggled.

“Will I be as good as the Red Wolf, Father?”

“I know you will, my darling. If you had an elder brother, I might have given you your own keep. But Winterfell will be yours one day. And you will marry as you wish.”

“What if I never marry?” she bit her lip, afraid of saying too much. She didn’t realize yet but her father knew she fancied women.

“If you never marry…..I suppose Winterfell will go to Lyanna’s sons and daughters.”

“And if I do not marry either….?” Lyanna asked shyly.

“Then one of your uncles. But I would not think too much on that right now, my darlings. One day you will rule and you will learn what that means. It means you cannot always do what you like. Sometimes you must do what you need to do.”

“Like you and the pirates?”

“Yes….i am King in the North, and I must defend my people. If I abandon them, I can’t be king for long. Now….off to bed with you, alright? You have a long day tomorrow. We must go through the taxation of White Harbor. The merchants are beginning to be restless.”

Princess Sansa III Stark nodded dutifully. She loved her father more than anything. From birth, she had been raised to rule, knowing as the firstborn she would inherit, even if Father remarried and had a son. That was law. That was fact. From the time they were born, her sister had been with her. They did almost everything together. Is it any wonder things became……Targaryen?

Yes, Sansa thought, those Targaryens wed sibling to sibling for hundreds of years. But somehow she doubted, that meant twin sister wedding twin sister…the kingdom that would one day be hers would rise in revolt if they dared. So…it remained a secret. Even then they had not truly made love. Not yet.

Once Father kissed them goodnight and told them he loved them very much, then went out of earshot, Sansa sneaked a kiss upon lyanna’s soft lips.

“S-Sansa…! Father-“

“Is sleeping. Hush now, sweetling, do not worry yourself. I am ready.”

Lyanna’s eyes widened. “You-you’re ready?”

“Aye, you silly girl. I want to make love to you, my sexy, sexy twin.”  
Lyanna blushed heavily, and looked upon Sansa with a mix of adoration and lust, fiercely beginning to kiss her twin on the bed, pushing her down gently. They took it slow, feeling each other out, for all they had done before now was above waist stuff. Biting her lip shyly, she watched as Lyanna pulled down her garments, revealing a beautiful pink pussy.

Rumors abounded that the Red Wolf was lovers with her Captain of the Household Guard, Lady Meera Reed. They were never apart, and when Meera was bid return to be Lady of GreyWater Watch, she abdicated all claim and it reverted back to the Crown. Sansa soon after located a lost branch of bastard Reeds and they were given the castle. But Meera, loyal Meera, beautiful Meera never dared leave her queen’s side. They were as close as sisters, some whispered. More than that, whispered others. Even still, none dared say it to Sansa’s face so who could know the truth of the matter? It was a hundred years ago. Maybe none of Father’s story were as true as he said. She loved her father and trusted him, yet stories could be changed, altered, rewritten by those who came out on top. While that was House Stark in the end, she wondered what the North would be like if the Lannisters won the final battle against the Mad Dragon. What the world would be like. If rumors were true, perhaps if she was born a Lannister or Targaryen, nobody would have cared a fickle about her love for Lyanna. But as she would be queen one day, she had to keep up appearances. She would wed some pisswater boy, push out Stark sons….the four sons of the Red Wolf were famous enough. Two were great warriors. One was King Eddard the Second, a scholar and steward, and the youngest was a wild boy who ran off North to become King Beyond the Wall. Starks were spread everywhere, even sellsword captains in Essos for what is a younger son to do when his eldest sister is queen?

Her breath hitched, and her back arched as Lyanna’s tongue inserted itself into her waiting wet pussy. She moaned, grabbing Lyanna’s head and stroking it lovingly and passionately.

“Oh sister…sweet sister!”

“Mmmm!” moaned Lyanna as she sucked on her sister’s clit hungrily. Finally, right before Sansa was about to cum, she cried “Wait! Let me….get on top.”

Stripping fully naked, and taking a breath for a moment, she then lowered her pussy onto Lyanna’s own pussy, preparing to scissor her. As she began thrusting up and down, their pleasure mounted.

“Oh my queen! Yess my queen!” For Lyanna, Sansa was already queen in bed. Her queen, forever.

“Mm take it, baby sister! You love to be fucked by your queen!” cried the Crown Princess, her magnificent soft breasts bouncing. Lyanna leaned up and touched her breasts. Then she pulled back saying, “I’m close, Sansa….fuck, I’m close…!”

“Yesss! Let’s do it together as we always have!”

“I’m cumming, my queen!”

“I’M CUMMING!”

Finally, their incestuous love exploded all over their bed and sheets. They were careful to maintain their maidenhoods as Father insisted on it for the sake of political alliances. Sansa understood for the first time, just what her namesake and Lady Meera of the Household Guard, had gotten up to. And why they made certain to keep it only a rumor.

For Princess Sansa the Third, loved her Lady Lyanna….oh she very much did….

“Girls….”

The heartbroken, disappointed voice of their father was something she could not have withstood. All hell broke loose.

Lyanna screamed at her father, slapping him, and saying if he wanted to hurt Sansa he’d have to kill her first. Sansa gushed with love for her sister. She knew what Lyanna feared. Theyd be disowned and Winterfell would go to Uncle Rickard.

“Please Father….it was all me….”

“You’re not Targaryens, girls. This will destroy the North. The other houses will declare war.”

“After a hundred years of mostly peace, they will betray us, Father? Fuck them, then.” She snarled fiercely.

“I ride out tomorrow to war against the Pirate King! You expect me to-“

“No….we will leave…..Uncle will become king.” Sansa knew this day might come but she would never leave her love, come hell or high water. Till death may they part…and it just might come to that before this is over, she thought.

Rodrick shook his head, his beard swaying, “No…..I’ll keep your secret girls….just don’t tell anyone else.”

“Father…” the girls both had tears in their eyes, filled with regret and pain yet also surprised love.

“I don’t like it….what’s happening here started the Great War for Westeros.”

Sansa knew the story and scoffed, “It’s not like I can get Lyanna pregnant-“

“Silence…that’s the only reason I’m keeping your disgusting secret! Because I know as long as nobody else finds out, it won’t start a war. But I won’t let you destroy all we have built together. If I catch you again, you’re gone. To Essos. Whether you’re my children or not.”

He sat down, sighing. He was really feeling his age at this moment. He clutched Oathkeeper and inspected it.

“It’s been in our family for thousands of years….it was going to go to you, Sansa. Earn it, sweetling. Make House Stark proud. If you can’t do that……at least keep your sister safe.” He gave her one final hug and walked out grimly.

“Father will understand our love eventually. Don’;t let him bluff you like that. Uncle as king? Pah. He’s a good soldier but he’s not a king! You’re a queen! You’re my queen! Always and forever.” She passionately kissed her sister’s lips who sighed lovingly and smiled.

Maybe it will work out….you never know….

_Two Weeks Later._

“It’s your f-father!” cried one of the Stark soldiers as he came stumbling into the Snow Throne Room. “We were fighting the p-pirates!”

“Yes?” Demanded Princess Sansa, who sat upon the Snow Throne while her father was away. “Why-“ she stopped when she saw the sword and Wolf Crown in the man’s hands. “Why would my father fight without his crown and blade?”

“He….I’m so sorry, my princess..” A terrible dread and sorrow fell over Sansa _. Father, no! Please, no!_ Their last words were full of pain and she felt she hadn’t yet earned her father’s love again.

“H-How…” she croaked, tears falling from her cheeks. “How did my father fall?”

“He was protecting his men…We were caught in a trap by Pirate King Corlys Valeryon, the fucking bastard. I escaped only because King Rodrick fought a hundred of them by himself with Oathkeeper. As he fell, he threw the sword to me, and he said to me “Deliver it to the queen…please.””

Sansa sniffled. She watched as the sword was carefully placed upon her lap. _It’s my sword now…._

“T-Thank you, Lord Reed…your family has always served mine loyally for centuries. Today you earned your name as a soldier of my house…for this, you will receive your own holdfast and a place in my household guard.”

“Oh…thank you, my Princess.”

“You’re talking to your queen. Use respect,” snarled Lord Glover.

“Oh…oh right..My deepest apologies…Your Grace.” It finally hit Sansa…she was Queen In the North….the third of her name. She knew such a day might come, where her father would go to war and not come back…but she never wanted it…She never wanted a crown…

_I hope I don’t do too badly, Father…I hope I make you proud._

“King Rodrick the Good is dead….All Hail Her Grace Sansa the Fair Wolf, Third of Her Name, Queen in the North, Lady of Winterfell, Shield of White Harbor…and Protector of the North!” cried Lord Reed, just as many tears were falling from the lords present at the news of the king’s death and placed the Wolf Crown upon her head. Sansa gripped the Snow Throne, the throne that was now hers, and marshalled herself for the new day that was dawning upon her kingdom.

“Long live the queen!”

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!” shouted one voice, far above the others. Crown Princess Lyanna Stark, who smiled with all the love she could muster _. My sister is queen_ ….A day they dreaded would come…yet she knew her sister would rule well.

For House Stark had risen again, and ruled once more…so it would for all eternity. Theirs was a song of Ice and it would always be forever remembered in the hearts of every Stark.

The End.


End file.
